Star-Lord
Peter Jason Quill, also known as Star-Lord, is a half-human who was abducted by the Ravagers and eventually became the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. After his abduction, he was adopted by the Ravagers, building a name for himself as a legendary outlaw. Deciding to leave the Ravagers, he stole the Orb, unintentionally becoming a part of the Quest for the Orb. During the Quest, he formed an uneasy alliance with Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot, and helped stop Ronan the Accuser from destroying Xandar. After the battle he left with the other Guardians of the Galaxy to do "a little bit of bad and a little bit of good". Biography Early Life . . ." "Sounds like a place I would like to visit.|Star-Lord and Drax|Guardians of the Galaxy (film)}} Peter Quill was born in 1980 to Meredith Quill and an unnamed Father. When Peter was young his mother brought together some of her favorite songs from her childhood into a mix tape she titled "Awesome Mix Vol. 1". Quill grew up and lived in Missouri. Peter got into fights a lot as a kid. His mother had gotten terminal cancer. When Peter was at the age of eight, his mother's illness had gotten worse. Shortly before she died, she gave Peter a present and a note attached to it. In her final moments she begged Peter to hold her hand, but he couldn't bare to look at her. He regretted it and cried for his mother but was pulled out of the room by his grandfather. Directly after her death, Peter ran out of the hospital crying. He was suddenly abducted from Earth by the Ravagers. Their mission was to take him to his father in deep space but their leader, Yondu Udonta, instead decided that they would keep him as their own and chose never to tell him about his father. The Ravagers taught Peter how to be the perfect thief. As he grew older, Peter started going by the name Star-Lord, which was a nickname given to him by his mother. Yondu gave Peter an M-ship that he named the Milano, after his childhood crush, .Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Discovering The Orb ]] After living in space for 26 years, Quill built up a reputation as the self-proclaimed legendary outlaw "Star-Lord" and worked for the pirate Yondu Udonta, the leader of the Ravagers. During his time with them, he became disloyal to them, eventually planning to leave them. Quill visited Morag, where the Ravagers' next target, the Orb, was located. He was attacked by Korath the Pursuer but managed to escape. After escaping, Star-Lord went to Xandar in order to sell it. He brought it to the buyer who had made the deal with Yondu in hopes of selling it. The merchant refused to take the Orb after Quill told him that Korath had been working for Ronan the Accuser. As he was leaving the shop, Quill encountered Gamora, an assassin, who, after he attempted to flirt with her, attacked and stole the Orb. Quill was also attacked by the outlaw duo of Rocket Raccoon and Groot, who both desired the bounty that had been placed on Quill's head by the Ravagers. After a lengthy chase, all four were eventually apprehended by the Nova Corps and taken to the Kyln for incarceration. Prison Break After being processed, Quill almost found himself a target in the prison, only to be saved by Rocket and Groot who declared that Quill was their booty. That night,some prisoners, including Drax the Destroyer, came to kill Gamora. Quill managed to convince Drax that, since she had betrayed Ronan, he would most likely come for her allowing Drax to exact his revenge. The next day, Rocket devised a plan to break out of the Kyln, which went awry when Groot completed the last step first. Nonetheless, the group managed to escape. On the Milano, Gamora explained to the group that the third party to whom she was planning to give the Orb was offering a large reward for it, and that if they helped her bring it to him, she would split the reward with them. Trouble On Knowhere Arriving on Knowhere, a remote criminal outpost in space built in the giant severed-head of a celestial, while the rest of the group meet Gamora's contact, Taneleer Tivan: The Collector. Drax, drunk and wanting revenge, summons Ronan. Tivan opens the orb, revealing an Infinity Stone, an item of immeasurable power that destroys all but the most powerful beings who wield it. Suddenly, Tivan's tormented assistant grabs the stone, triggering an explosion that engulfs his collection. Ronan and Nebula arrive with an army of Sakaarans behind them. Gamora attempts to flee with Orb only to be pursued by Nebula who blast her ship and retrieves the Orb leaving her sister to die in space. Quill unwilling to watch Gamora die sends Yondu his coordinates and exits his pod giving Gamora his mask to help her survive. the pair is rescued by the Ravangers and Yondu who Quill manages to talk out of killing him by telling him he knows where there Orb is and that they can work together to retrieve it. Suddenly Rocket, Drax, and Groot threaten to attack the Eclector in an attempt to rescue them, luckily Quill manages to defuse the situation. Battle of Xandar On the ship Quill tells the group that he has a plan to stop Ronan and tells the others that even though it likely means certain death they cannot simply stand back as Ronan kills billions of innocent people. The entire group agrees and so Quill calls Rhomann Dey and tells them of his plan. Ronan arrives with the Dark Aster and millions of Sakaaran soldiers. As the Nova Corps hold off the large ship by creating a forcefield, Quill, Gamora, Groot, and Drax fight their way to Ronan and blast him with the Hadron Enforcer; however, Ronan is unaffected by the attack and easily defeats the group. Before he can kill them, Rocket comes crashing in with his own ship heavily damaging the ship and causing it to crash. The group is protected from serious injury by Groot who shields them seemingly at the cost of his life, making a dome around the team. As Ronan emerges from the ship unharmed, mocking the Guardians, Quill distracts Ronan by dancing to " " by the Five Stairsteps, allowing Drax and Rocket to destroy his hammer and allowing Quill to grab the Orb, which almost kills him. Gamora, Rocket, and Drax come to his aid and the four use the Orb's power to blast Ronan, killing him. Something Good and Bad After the team destroyed Ronan, Yondu demanded that Quill hand over the Orb despite Quill telling him that it is only safe with the Nova Corps. Quill tricked Yondu into taking a container supposedly containing the stone but actually contained a . As the Ravagers left Xandar, they remarked that it turned out well that they did not deliver Quill to his father as a child. After the Ravagers left, Quill gave the real stone to the Nova Corps. Quill's group, now known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, had their criminal records expunged by the Corps, and Quill learned that he is only half-human, his father being part of an ancient species. Quill finally opened the last present he received from his mother; a second cassette tape filled with her favorite songs. The Guardians left in the rebuilt Milano accompanied by a twig recovered from Groot, which was already regrowing. Character Traits Peter Quill was abducted from Earth by the thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. Their leader, Yondu raised Peter and showed him how to survive in deep space. Yondu also taught Quill how to be the perfect thief. Peter Quill is naturally upbeat and sarcastic; he looks on the bright side. It seems that his 80's pop culture-laden references his life on Earth. He is also very protective of his personal Sony Walkman. Quill has shown he can be heroic; he was unwilling to watch Gamora die in space, so he exited his pod giving Gamora his mask, saving her life. He brought the Guardians together to save Xandar. Quill can create inventive, and often extremely unorthodox, solutions to problems on the fly. His confrontation with Ronan the Accuser is an example of this, distracting him long enough for Rocket and Drax to put the Enforcer back together to destroy Ronan's hammer to break loose the stone. Powers & Abilities Powers Star-Lord's heritage is unknown, shadowed for most of his life (He could unlock more powers in the future). For now, he has demonstrated: *'Energy Resistance' - He is able to survive holding the Orb for an abnormal amount of time compared to other mortals. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition' - He is able to endure a long period of time in battle with out getting tired. *'Expert Combatant' - Quill is an expert in close quarter combat. He was able to hold his own against Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos. He was able to take down multiple Nova Corps and Kree Soldiers. * Skilled Thief and Smuggler *'Universal Knowledge' - Quill, having grown up in space, has extensive knowledge on various alien customs, societies and cultures. *'Expert Marksman' - Quill is well-versed in the use of firearms, from all over the galaxy. *'Expert Pilot' - He is an accomplished starship pilot. He was able to escape Korath and his men. Equipment *'Walkman Headset' - Quill is very protective of his personal Sony Walkman; when deprived of it in prison, he challenged a guard for its return. He received it from his mother along with 2 mix tapes. *'Helmet' - Quill wears a helmet that shows enemies on hud display and has internal comm systems. The helmet allows him to breathe in the vacuum of space. *'Jet Boot Attachments' - Quill has jets that he attaches and rotates onto his boots to make jet boots. The jets which allows for an increase in forward movement. They can also be used in flying in deep space. *'Hadron Enforcer' - It shoots a concentrated beam of nuclear explosions. *'Quad Blasters '- They shoot lightning and a green beam (may be a reference to his element guns in the comics). *'Translator Implant' - Star-Lord has a translator implanted in his neck that helps him understand many of the languages of almost every known species in the universe. *'Star-Lord Uniform' - The uniform protects Quill from the effects of absolute zero temperature of deep space. Relationships Family *Unknown Father *Meredith Quill - Mother *Unnamed Grandfather *Unnamed Grandmother *Unnamed Uncle Allies *Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates **Drax the Destroyer **Groot **Rocket Raccoon **Gamora - Potential Love Interest *Ravagers - Associates **Yondu Udonta - Former Caretaker **Kraglin Obfonteri **Horuz *Bereet - Former Love Interest Video Game Only *Cosmo *Mantis Enemies *Ronan the Accuser *Thanos *Nebula Video Game Only *Red King *Caiera *Charlie-27 *Beta Ray Bill *Hulk *Skunge *Levan *Korg *Margus *Angela *Wraith References External Links * * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Ravagers Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Heroes Category:Bilingual Characters